T10 Shellhead/Turtleface
Shellhead is the Hydraimitrix's (Thadd) sample of a Teztudinz from the planet Slowarank. Turtleface is the Orthusimitrix's (Jess) sample of a Teztudinz from the planet Slowarank. Slowarank is a peaceful planet and a a moon of Aldabra, Terraspin's planet. Appearance (Thadd) Shellhead is a stumby blue bipedal turtle-like humanoid. His upper-arms are skinny and he has a giant shell on his back, spiked elbows, beak-like mouth, a long neck, flat-ish head, and 3 flat fingers on each hand. His torso is very short and he has large lower-legs with 3 very short toes on each foot. He has visible kneecaps and scale-like patches on the back of his shell. He has purple eyes and purple-ish feet and wrists. She has a few scale-like patches on his neck. The Hydraimitrix symbol is located on his stomach/lower-torso. Appearance (Jess) Turtleface is similar to Shellhead, but colored hot-pink with hot-pink eyes and dark-pink orange-ish wrists and feet. The scale-like patches on her shell are more jagged and smaller and her shell is slightly greenish. The Orthusimitrix symbol is located on the same spot. Powers and Abilities (Thadd/Jess) Tucking in Shell: Teztudinz can defend themself by hiding in their shell. Snapping Jaws: Similar to a snapping turtle, Teztudinz's had a powerful pinching power. Medium Strength: Has the strength of an average adult. Medium Durability: Has the durability of an average adult. Short Height: Teztudinz's short height can make them a smaller target, harder to hit. Immense Climbing: Despite being slow, Teztudinz's are excellent climbers. Weaknesses Teztudinz's are pretty slow and talk pretty slow. Teztudinz's have slighty-less-than-average reflexes and intelligence. Teztudinz's can't grab most things due to their flat fingers. Teztudinz's are in the group of the small almost-useless aliens without much powers. Personality (Thadd/Jess) Teztudinz's have slow voices, like Terraspin. Turtleface have very slightly feminine voices. Teztudinz's are slow, peaceful creatures, other than that, their personality's are like Terraspin's. Teztudinz shells are one of the treasures Khyber owns. Genders Teztudinz's seem to be asexual and reproduce randomly, ranging toward a few years to a century, similar to Vlajoac's. (T10 Sandbox and Cinders) Appearances They originally appear in Thaddeus 10: Galactic Renegade, Thadd and Jess being the owner. Transformations (Thadd/Jess) ...Thadd begins shrinking and his upper-arms and fingers thin. A hard shell begins forming on his back and his neck begins growing longer. His lips form into a beak and his head flattens. Spikes burst out of his elbows and his legs turn stumby... [Thadd yells, Shhelllheaddd.] Teztudinz transformation is the same as Thadd's, but with Jess instead of Thadd and is a little quicker [Jess yells, Turrtlleefaceee.] Credit I've forgetten who has made the original art, If you can list in the comments who made it, I will credit the original artist as so as I see your comment. Thanks. Trivia * Teztudinz's and Geochelone Aerio's are heavily related. * Shellhead was one of the aliens mentioned in the episode Ken 10, This version being a guess what he would be like. * Teztudinz's are a shifted version of Testudines, the scientific name for turtle. * The first half of Slowarank, Slow is a pun due to Teztudinz's being slow. * Teztudinz's have Terraspin's original voice from Ultimate Alien. * Shellhead was originally going to be for Jess only. Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Thaddeus 10: Galactic Renegade